


Winter's Ghost

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, in which none of the 3x04 nonsense happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When winter falls again, Anna helps Hewlett deal with the returning memories of his capture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of similar to 'Dissonance', but I wanted to write how Anna handles and helps Hewlett through this. Also based off of a headcanon posted by guiltyphandot @tumblr.
> 
> (AU in which they actually got married)

Anna had been anxious about what might await her in Scotland, in a strange land far away from Setakuet and everything she knew. She would be in a new land where everything would be different. Nothing would be familiar, and everyone a stranger.

All save for the one she knew, the man who offered to be her protector and would be her guiding light in this new place.

Hewlett, a gentle man who loved her beyond all reason, was her reason for leaving. He promised to cherish her and love her, and Anna knew that he would, by her side, guide her through the strange land of Scotland. He was all too happy when she agreed to his proposal of marriage, and he was eager to introduce Anna to his family, his mother especially. His smile was so bright and warming, but even so she had still felt guilt because of what she really was.

Even so, despite that, though she did not throw away her beliefs, she left it behind to save Hewlett's life.

That she knew was a grave sacrifice, but she didn't regret it.

They were married in Setauket, upon Hewlett's recommendation because she had lived there all her life. Anna didn't exactly like the idea because of Abe's stubborn aim and the possibility that the trap they set for Simcoe could fail, but the ceremony was arranged quickly and took place not too long after her agreement. Surprisingly it went without incident in a moment that almost seemed like a dream and then took their leave for Scotland on the next available passage.

Over the few months it took to get across the ocean, Anna had time to think about her new life that was about to begin. A new life... The thought was appealing to her the more she thought about it. She had done this to save Hewlett, but the ring no longer needed her and, truly, she cared very deeply for Hewlett. She had trouble placing what it was or even understanding it- she didn't know if she could call it love or not. Maybe in time she could, but in the meantime starting over, and with someone who genuinely loved her and held her in respect, she was happy with. She was happy with him.

Anna did meet Hewlett's family upon arriving in Scotland, and found their estate to be much more than she was expecting. Not as large as some of the places she had heard about while breifly in England, but a fairly large estate all the same. Nothing like what she had seen back in America. She wasn't used to these kinds of things; she was used to being a barmaid, a spy. Hewlett, after she admitted this feeling of being out of place, kissed her forehead and assured her he would do everything in his power to make her feel comfortable in his home- rather, their home. He said she could take it slow with settling in, as he was aware this was all knew to her. He would be patient.

Anna thanked him for that, and he was patient as slowly she became familiar with her surroundings and settled into her new life. It was different, but being with Hewlett, and the fact that he was safe, allowed her to tell herself that it was worth it. She could get used to it.

However, when the winter fell she had come to know something about her new husband.

The year they began their odd friendship back in Setauket, in that winter, Simcoe had framed Hewlett for murder. Anna could still remember that night, watching helplessly as soldiers from the side she was spying for dragged Hewlett away. She screamed, called after him, but she had known it would be of no use. From what Hewlett told her, the solders had pronounced him guilty, though they were false charges (the soldiers didn't know that however), and put Hewlett through a hellish month in the dead of winter. He had said they stripped him of his clothes, tossed him in a cell, and left him to the elements. He had lost a few of his toes to frostbite as a result. What made it worse was when Simcoe had come to kill him when Anna thought Simcoe had left to rescue Hewlett. However, by stabbing Simcoe with a knife, he was able to get out of the cell, steal a uniform, and escape.

Hewlett had told her this tale when he was well enough. Upon return to Setuaket, and Whitehall after seeing that she was escorted back to there, he was bedbound for quite a few days while he recovered. The injury inflicted on himself did not worsen, but while it healed it left him with a limp.

Anna knew that what her husband had been put through was horrible and a nightmare, but he had survived, and he had not let it change him for worse. To stay so strong took tremendous bravery, and Anna admired him for that. She had been glad to see him again that night he appeared in the tavern, fearing prior that he had been lost.

She didn't exactly think at first how that might come back to haunt him, though it made sense when it became clear.

It started early winter. The air felt colder with each passing day as winter took its hold upon the countryside. Snow had fallen once or twice already and it sort of reminded Anna of home. She was in the sitting room on a couch by the fireplace, reading a book when Hewlett came in. When she looked up from her reading to meet his gaze, he smiled warmly at her like he always did and went to sit next to her.

He gave her a kiss and then said, “Hello, my love.”

“And how was your day?” She replied.

There were still various things that kept him busy, even though he had given up his command and had been able to withdraw from the fight as per Anna's suggestion to flee to Scotland. He'd also taken up astronomy again, though with the change in seasons, observations would be few for a while. The telescope had already brought in; Hewlett had removed it from the outside when it got cold enough, before the first snows fell.

As Hewlett went on about his trip down to the market, Anna noticed something about Hewlett's hands. They trembled, like tiny tremors running through him. Hewlett didn't seem to notice.

Concerned, Anna took her husband's hands, causing him to stop taking. The trembling subsided. “Edmund, are you well?”

He looked confused. “Yes, of course. Why?”

“Your hands-” She replied. His hands were cold in hers. “They were shaking.”

He looked down at their hands joined together. “Must be from the outside. And your hands are warm...”

Hewlett drew her hands up and kissed them, lovingly. He was always such a gentleman, and Anna adored that about him. She supposed her could be right, that it was just the cold weather outside causing his hands to shake, however, she wasn't entirely convinced of that.

By the time winter had settled in, and it reached December, more than once Anna caught his hands shaking. She noticed those tremors had also migrated to the rest of his body, more noticeable at night when they were alone.

Anna had begun to worry about Hewlett. She was worried some sickness had taken root in him and he ether didn't know or was avoiding telling her to avoid worrying her. Enough times Anna had lost people she cared about, people she loved. Hewlett had come into her life and unexpectedly gave her happiness again. She had almost lost Hewlett once before; she didn't want something to take him from her for good.

Many times Hewlett assured her that it was just the cold, and after a while she had started to believe that. She saw nothing else but these shivers, nothing else to indicate that he might be ill. It was a quiet relief, though it was still worrisome.

And then the nightmares started... or at least she witnessed the first one she was aware of.

After a particularly long day she found him at his desk writing something. Anna had touched his shoulder to ask him to come to bed, and he jumped, nearly spilling the inkwell. His brown eyes were wide and almost had a touch of fear to them. Anna drew her hand back, surprised by this, and Hewlett calmed down, guilt flashing across his features. He looked down at the floor.

“Sorry... I-I didn't hear you.” He apologized. “I didn't mean to...”

Anna frowned and took his head in her hands, then kissing his forehead. “Come to bed, Edmund. It's late.”

He nodded solemnly and followed her. When they were in bed, Hewlett moved as close as he could to Anna, wrapping his arms about her, as if she were a source of warmth. Well, he had always said she was a beacon, the only person he could trust. At the time, the reality of it pained her, but she had left that back in Setauket, as well as the rest of her past.

With his arms around her, a familiar feeling of security, Anna was able to drift off into a sleep.

Sometime latter, she was woken by something, or rather someone. A sound of muttering woke her up, and for a moment she let her eyes adjust to the darkness before registering that the muttering was coming from the person beside her; her husband.

Anna rolled over in bed and propped herself up on her elbows. Though it was dark she could see Hewlett. Indeed he was muttering something, but Anna couldn't exactly make it out. From the looks of it, he probably wasn't aware- his eyes were closed so maybe he was talking in his sleep- but she could just make out the distressed look on his face and the slightly panicked tone in his quiet voice.

Anna forced herself to sit up on her knees. “Edmund.” She called to him, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder-

And he screamed, his eyes open and wide, almost like before but worse. He looked terrified.

“Edmund!” She tried again, more forceful. He had heard her voice, but he sat up, startled, and moved away from her as if she was to be feared. This action caused him to move back too far and stumble off the edge of the bed.

Alarmed, Anna jumped out of bed and rushed to the other side. She found Hewlett grabbing onto the bedsheets with one hand, and the other held to his head as he got up from the floor and sat back. When he looked up again, he appeared startled once more and moved back against the bed this time.

Anna dropped her voice to a gentle tone. It pained her to see him in such distress, and she wondered at what could be causing it. “It's alright, Edmund. It's only me. Nothing's going to hurt you.”

She waited patiently for him to calm down and regain some sense of his surroundings. Eventually, he seemed to calm, muttering out her name.

“Anna...?” She gave a nod as confirmation, and with that Hewlett bowed his head, giving a weary sigh and wrapping his arms around himself. “I'm cold...”

Anna crawled forward to now put her hand on his shoulder. “Let's get you back into bed.”

With her help, Hewlett stood with her from the floor and got back into the bed. Anna joined him.

“You had a nightmare.” Anna informed him.

He nodded. “Y-Yes, I'm aware. I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake or scare you.”

Part of her wanted to ask if this had happened more than once, but she held that question back for now. “You do not have to apologize.”

“I should... Something has been troubling me, you see.”

“May I ask what?”

He took a breath that sounded shaky. “Connecticut.”

Connecticut.

Of course it was damn Connecticut. Anna knew the horror he had endured in that month and finally it all made sense. She now found it foolish that she didn't see this coming sooner. With the new winter, she hadn't expected for Hewlett to be reminded of that month. The cold must be bringing back the memories and haunting him.

“Oh... Edmund.” Anna whispered.

“I had hoped this wouldn't happen. After what occurred in Connecticut, I'm not exactly accustomed to the cold anymore, thus my body is more easily affected and prone to shivers.” Hewlett explained to her. “But it is the winter that has returned to haunt me, like a ghost. I had nightmares after I returned to Setauket, and now they've come back. The reason I appeared so startled before was my mind thought I was still there.” He hugged himself, drawing his knees up to his chest. Anna could see his damaged foot, but said nothing of it. “I could see it. I could see that place, and I thought...”

Anna knew all about the horrors, but now she could see there was and would be some lasting trauma from that experience. She could not truly understand because she had not been in his position, but that didn't stop Anna from wanting to comfort Hewlett and shield him from all who dared harm him, like he had done so many times for her.

“Edmund,” Anna put an arm around him. “why didn't you tell me?”

“I did not want you to worry...”

She huffed at that response and turned him to her. “I am your wife. You do not have to be strong around me.”

He blinked rapidly and stared at her for a moment, then a noise like a sob found its way up from his throat and he fell forward into her arms.

Anna wrapped her arms around him while Edmund's head rested in the crook of her neck, letting out muffled crying sounds. One of Anna's hands went up to card slowly through his hair, something she found early into their marriage that he liked, and the other rubbed circles on his back. All the while, she whispered comforting words to him, trying to soothe him.

"You survived. You are here, alive and well. That's all that matters."

She didn't want to see Hewlett like this, though she supposed from what he said it wasn't something that could be so easily helped. In this kind of situation, she figured she could at least try to help to the best of his abilities, and to be with him. It wasn't good to be alone at a time like this.

After a few minutes, Hewlett relaxed against her and Anna took that as note that everything was better, at least for now.

“Thank you, Anna.” He muttered. “You have always been my light, and once more you shine through the darkness.”

She smiled at him. “Of course. Edmund, I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to about this matter, I am here. I don't want to see you in pain over this.”

“Alright...”

“Lay back down now. We both need sleep- don't worry, I won't leave you.”

He slowly raised his head to her. “Yes. Maybe that's best. I...I think I can sleep if you are here.”

Hewlett laid back down in bed and Anna pulled the covers up to his shoulders. She yawned and laid back down to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes, but in some point when she was trying to sleep, she woke up to find her husband on his side, holding the sheets close and shaking like a leaf.

_'Maybe his body really can't take the cold anymore.'_ Anna thought. _'It reminds him too much of the outpost.'_

“Edmund, are you still awake?” She asked in a half asleep voice.

He gave a nod. “Cold...”

Anna looked around and spotted an extra blanket lying on the cedar chest at the end of the bed. Maybe an extra blanket would help ease the shivering tremors. They had a few on already because of the cold weather, but an extra one couldn't hurt.

She went to get out of bed again and get the blanket, when a hand grabbed onto her wrist to stop her. She looked back to see Hewlett looking at her with half opened eyes.

“Don't go...” His voice quietly pleaded.

Anna leaned over to him. He had said to her that she was the only reason he came back to Setauket after escaping, that she was the only thing that had gotten him through it. She understood why he said he didn't want her to go. “I am not leaving. I'm getting you an extra blanket from the foot of the bed. I'll be back, I promise.”

His grip loosened around her wrist enough for her too pull free and get out of bed to get the blanket. She quickly fetched it and returned to the bed, laying the blanket over them both. It so happened to be a quilt she had seen before after Hewlett returned to Setuaket. Upon asking about it, he told her that it was a quilt made by his mother that he had brought with him to keep thoughts of home in his mind.

“Better?” Anna asked, sliding back into bed beside him.

“A little.” He answered.

This time Anna was the one who moved close to him, though he still wrapped himself around her like before. Now understanding why, Anna held him close, hoping that she could keep anymore nightmares at bay.

“I'll make you some tea in the morning.” She said. “That will make you feel better.”

“I'd like that very much.”

 

* * *

 

It was a logical explanation; that even though he'd survived that month from hell the memories would come back to haunt him in time. Early on he knew his body would never be able to handle the cold the same again, just like he'd always walk slightly off balance now on account of his foot. He had nightmares at first, but after a while, they faded, and with the spring, his chills melted and the nightmares thawed into nothingness.

After that had been a whole mess of various things, and with that he had put Connecticut out of his mind. One of these events included the evolution of his relationship with Anna.

He had encouraged himself to finally spoke what he felt, they shared their first kiss after formulating a trap for an enemy, and Anna agreed to marry him. They were married after. It wasn't until when they got back to Scotland that the next winter to be witnessed brought back the memories. They'd started to come back when the cold made his hands shake again.

He'd hoped it wouldn't happen, but he could not ignore that he had no say in whether it would or not.

Anna showed worry when she spotted the shaking, but Hewlett tried to reassure her that nothing was wrong. It didn't matter because he told her anyway after waking screaming from a nightmare and for a moment thinking he was in Connecticut again. Anna, his beautiful and brave wife, comforted him and made him tea the next morning. Since then, throughout that winter, Hewlett would confide in her whenever it became too much, and she would rub his back soothingly, wrap him up in the quilt his mother made, and make him tea.

Hewlett was all too grateful for Anna, and it made him love her more.

The winter passed, and the memories triggered by the winter died down again... for now. Perhaps every winter they'd try to assault him. It wasn't really something that went away. However, as long as he had Anna, he could make it. He could banish the ghost.

The next winter that followed after was exactly how he predicted in that matter, and once again Anna was there for him.

They sat on their bed, blankets wrapped about Hewlett as he leaned against Anna as she read, trying to lose himself in her warmth. No matter the weather she was always warm... to him anyway.

“Are you comfortable?” Anna asked.

“Yes. Being near you always helps.” At that moment there was a slight crying noise from the nearby crib. “Ah, both of you I might add.”

“Let me tend to her.” Anna said, setting down her book.

Hewlett missed the presence of her warmth as she left the bed, but knew their daughter was demanding attention. Their daughter Vanessa was born in the past fall and was just as beautiful as her mother, though Anna insisted she had her father's eyes. Hewlett had been all too anxious over the term of Anna's pregnancy, but it had all been alright in the end. Vanessa was born healthy, and Anna, smiling and exhausted, recovered without complication.

He watched now as Anna shushed Vanessa back to sleep. He thought motherhood suited her well.

Choosing to leave the comfort of the blankets, Hewlett stood from bed, flinching at the cold air in the room. He walked across the floor to come up behind Anna and hug her, putting his arms around her waist.

Anna chuckled and Hewlett glanced at his daughter; She looked to have fallen back asleep.

Hewlett wasn't so cold when he was with them, and the winter ghosts would not get him here.

 


End file.
